1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to light bulbs and particular to compact fluorescent lamps (CFLs). The invention specifically relates to a cover for a CFL.
2. Background and Discussion of the Prior Art
A compact fluorescent lamp (CFL), also known as a compact fluorescent light bulb, is a type of fluorescent lamp designed to replace a conventional incandescent lamp. Many CFLs fit existing incandescent light fixtures and are starting to be more widely used as replacements for incandescent bulbs due to their much greater energy efficiency.
CFL bulbs have certain drawbacks. CFLs do not have an aesthetically pleasing look. CFLs are relatively expensive, and the less expensive CFL bulbs have particularly high color temperatures that provide an undesirable blue white illumination.
To enhance the appearance of CFL bulbs, the CFLs are enclosed in a reflector/cover lens in an attempt to replicate a standard reflector or parabolic (PAR) type bulb more typically used in ceiling recessed (“high-hats”) lighting (R30 and R40 standard sizes). One such reflector-type fluorescent lamp is disclosed in U.S. D532,124 to Iwase et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,291 to Simes discloses a conversion kit assembly whereby a glass cover is fitted onto a CFL by inter-fitting collars and a clip member. U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,068 to Yu discloses a metal clip on cap that clips onto an annular slot of an attachment piece adjacent to the CFL base.
One recent attempt to improve the aesthetic is to provide a cover that has a clip attachment mechanism that attaches to a single spiral of the CFL tube, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,434,961 to Bernhardt et al.
The prior art cover or cap constructions provide only a limited improvement in the aesthetic, and the CFL bulb is only partially covered with the undesirable blue white light being quite noticeable. The prior art construction were also generally costly to manufacture. And the prior art constructions are not generally useful as table lamps in contradistinction to ceiling fixtures.
The art desires a cover that provides a better aesthetic one that more fully eliminates the CFL blue white illumination and is particularly suitable as a table lamp, and which readily fits diverse CFL configurations, and yet is of practical design and manufacture so as to be commercially viable.
The present invention provides a cover that solves the aforesaid diverse art needs.